(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for sealing protecting and restoring wood and other porous surfaces. The process results in sealing, restoring and protecting the wood surfaces. The process involves application of a reactive silicone compound in solvent to the surface being treated, the evaporation of solvent which starts a polymerization reaction of a silanic hydrogen containing silicone polymer on and within the surface of the wood.
(2) Description of the Arts and Practices
Wood is a very commonly used material in many environments were appearance is very important. Wood is used for the construction of many different surfaces in our home, work and other environments. These applications include surfaces in furniture, panels, exterior surfaces of buildings. Recently, wood laminates have become popular. Wood laminates are very thin layers of wood applied to other surfaces principally for appearance. These laminates by virtue of their thinness are susceptible to degradation and surface wear which causes failures of the surface. It is highly desirable to provide a surface modifier which would strengthen the wood laminate without detracting from the wood's appearance.
Wooden surfaces, because of environmental stress, both physical and chemical degrade. Scratches and abrasions are an example of physical stress and the effects of acid rain and other environmental chemicals are examples of chemical stress. One method of restoring the appearance of wooden surfaces is to apply a wax formula. While the intent of the wax is to provide a hydrophobic coating to the surface of the wood, the effect is temporary and there is little alteration or improvement of the surface of the wood.
The ability to provide a durable film to wood which provides restorative, sealing and protecting properties in an easily applied treatment has been a long felt need in the industry.